Power supplies play an important role in the performance of microprocessors and other electronic devices. Power supplies must provide an appropriate amount of current and voltage over a range of operating conditions. Current and voltage must be supplied in an efficient and stable manner at steady state, and as conditions change the power supply must respond quickly to transient demands, such as an increase or decrease in the amount of current drawn by a load. As components come “online,” for example, current demands may increase dramatically, and demand in turn will decrease significantly as components go “offline.” For example, a graphics processing unit (“GPU”) may utilize a small amount of current most of the time, but may also require a substantial increase in current as a new frame is generated and the appropriate components are brought into operation. If such demands occur and sufficient power is not available, the voltage provided to the components may drop below a critical voltage, thus potentially effecting undesirable operation. As such, typical electric power conversion devices (e.g., voltage regulators) may utilize one or more energy storage devices, such as capacitors and inductors, in order to ensure that enough energy is available to provide the desired current. However, as the storage devices increase in size, the ability to respond quickly is proportionally diminished.